


Entomophagy

by notkai



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, literally eating crickets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Yooncheul and Hansol lost a bet, and now they have to pay up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super unmotivated to write lately, which is why I didn't post last Friday. I apologize for that but I'm back with a new installment of Shameless! I'm actually hoping to write something with Actual Chapters soon, possibly involving sanggyun/sehyuk bc I'm a slut for Sanggyun. But I digress. Thank you to everyone who's read and left kudos, it really means a lot. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

"Oh my God, this is so gross. I think I might throw up."   
Taeyang tried his best not to laugh at Hansol's horrified expression as he gazed at the dish in the center of the table. Yooncheul looked significantly less disturbed but was still eyeing the plate as if it would attack them.   
"You two both lost the bet, this is your punishment," Taeyang shrugged, picking up his pair of chopsticks. "Actually, it's more of a reward. I could have done something way worse."  
Hansol shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, as if that would make the plate disappear. "I would rather eat roadkill than this," He exclaimed, opening his eyes and fixing his gaze on Taeyang. "Please, I can't. This is too gross."   
"It's really not that bad, babe!" Taeyang laughed, ignoring the glances they were getting from other restaurant-goers, who were obviously more accustomed to the cuisine served at this particular location. Taeyang had only been there twice before, and admittedly, he had refused to touch the very same dish that he was now introducing to Hansol and Yooncheul. The second time he returned, Sangdo forced him to eat a bite and all but performed a victory dance when he saw Taeyang take a second bite. "C'mon, Chullie is gonna try it, right?" He tried, glancing at his partner, who'd picked up their chopsticks hesitantly.   
"It really can't be that bad. Crickets are common snacks in other countries," Yooncheul mused, poking at one of the dead bugs on the plate. Hansol gagged.   
"If it's really that bad, we can go back home and I'll order a pizza. But I promise you, it's not nearly as gross as it looks and it actually tastes really good," Taeyang persuaded, picking up Hansol's chopsticks and placing them in his shaking hand.   
"You'd better order the best pizza in the damn world," Hansol muttered, adjusting his grip on the chopsticks and eyeing the plate. After a second, he set them down and buried his face in his hands. "I can't. I really can't."  
Yooncheul shook their head as Taeyang laughed. "You two are horrible," They muttered, securing a couple roasted crickets between their chopsticks and lifting it to their lips.   
"Hansollie, look! Yooncheul's trying it!" Taeyang whispered, reaching across the table and tugging on Hansol's sleeve. Hansol glanced up at Yooncheul in disbelief.   
Yooncheul, who looked like they were mentally writing the last line of their will, ate the crickets. After chewing for a moment, a look of pleasant disbelief formed on their face. "...it's actually really good."  
Hansol whined and his in his sleeves once more as Taeyang took a bite of the bugs, raising an eyebrow teasingly at his boyfriend. "C'mon, Hansol. You're the only one who hasn't taken a bite." Hansol made a low noise in the base of his throat that sounded like a cat being strangled. Taeyang scooped up a single cricket with his chopsticks and tapped the back of Hansol's hand, prompting the other to look up at him.   
"One bite, that's it."  
"It's actually quite good, Hansol. It's flavorful and crunchy. Doesn't taste weird at all," Yooncheul added.   
A series of microexpressions crossed Hansol's face, After a moment, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let Taeyang feed him the cricket. Both of his partners waited in anticipatory silence as Hansol ate the bug.   
"Well?" Taeyang asked impatiently.  
Hansol opened his eyes and looked at Taeyang sheepishly.  
"It actually tastes really good."


End file.
